Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spectroscopic analyser, such as a spectrophotometer, for verifying and/or identifying or otherwise analysing drugs, blood or other substances.
Description of the Related Art
Spectroscopy, for example through the use of a spectroscopic analyser such as a spectrophotometer, can be used to analyse substances. For example, by directing incident radiation towards a sample, and analysing the spectral nature of the affected radiation, it can be possible to gain an indication of the nature of the sample.
However, such analysers often provide inaccurate analysis. Accurately discriminating between different substances can be difficult.